The continuing densification and miniaturization of integrated circuits has led to smaller areas that are available for semiconductor memory devices. For example, in the fabrication of high density dynamic random access memory cells (DRAMs), there is less area available for the storage node (capacitor) of a memory cell. However, the capacitor must have a minimum storage capacitance to ensure operation of the memory cell. There is also a need for increased storage to enable devices to perform more functions at a faster rate.
Several techniques have been developed to increase the storage area of the capacitor within a limited space. For example, surface area has been increased by forming the capacitor in a trench or as a stacked structure. The surface area of the capacitor has also been achieved by increasing the surface roughness of the lower electrode that forms the storage node.
One prior art process for increasing the electrode surface area by forming a rough upper surface is illustrated in FIGS. 1A–1D, with respect to forming the lower electrode as a layer of hemispherical grain (HSG) polysilicon. Referring to FIG. 1A, a semiconductor wafer fragment 10 is shown in a preliminary processing step to form a DRAM capacitor. Wafer fragment 10 comprises a semiconductor material 12 (e.g., monocrystalline silicon) and wordlines 14, 16, having nitride spacers 18 formed laterally adjacent thereto. A diffusion region 20 within the substrate material 12 is positioned between wordlines 14, 16, and electrically connected by the transistor gates that are comprised by wordlines 14, 16. An insulative layer 22 such as borophosphosilicate glass (BPSG) has been formed over the semiconductive material 12 and the wordlines 14, 16. A doped polycrystalline plug 24 has been formed through the insulative layer 22 to provide electrical contact between the capacitor and a diffusion region 20 between wordlines 14, 16. A contact opening 26 has been formed through the insulative layer 22 to the plug 24. A thin, heavily doped and substantially amorphous or pseudo-crystalline silicon layer 28 has been deposited over the insulative layer 22 and plug 24.
Referring to FIG. 1B, according to the prior art process, an undoped amorphous or pseudo-crystalline silicon layer 30 is deposited over the doped amorphous or pseudo-crystalline silicon layer 28. The wafer fragment 10 is then exposed to a silicon source gas such as silane or disilane (arrows 32) to form a seed layer of silicon crystals or nucleation centers that are introduced into and distributed over the surface of the undoped amorphous or pseudo-crystalline silicon layer 30, as shown in FIG. 1C, to facilitate subsequent hemispherical grain growth. The wafer fragment 10 is then thermally annealed to convert the undoped amorphous or pseudo-crystalline silicon layer 30 into crystalline structures that are facilitated by the randomly distributed silicon crystals of the seed layer. The thermal treatment causes the polycrystalline silicon to agglomerate around the seed crystals and form HSG polysilicon 34, resulting in the storage node structure 36 shown in FIG. 1D. Although not shown, the DRAM cell is then completed by forming a thin cell dielectric layer over the structure, followed by the formation of a second cell plate (i.e., top electrode), typically a conductively doped polysilicon or metal-based layer.
Although the HSG polysilicon increases the surface area of the lower capacitor electrode, current HSG-type methods for increasing capacitor surface area are approaching physical limitations. A disadvantage of using HSG silicon to form a container type capacitor structure) is that morphology needed to increase surface area is a function of inexact physical conversion of conductive films. HSG silicon morphology required to gain surface area enhancements needed for next generation part types borders on over-consumed, bulbous grain formations that are structurally unsound. Current technology does not allow ordered HSG silicon formation, and unwanted patterns from temperature gradients across the wafer and from gas flow dynamics create large variability in surface area enhancement. Inexact ordering and size of converted grains can be problematic. For example, the grains of the silicon overgrow and form discontinuous and isolated islands. Further, if HSG silicon growth is too extensive and extends to the opposing sides of the container, the surface area of the capacitor plate decreases. In addition, since seeding is not instantaneous and takes a finite and prolonged amount of time, grains formed at the beginning of seeding are larger than grains formed from seeds deposited at the end of the seeding step. It would be desirable to have more precise and uniform roughness provided over the surface of the capacitor plate to increase surface area.